


When Henrique Came To Stay

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Pets, Scorpius is a good pet owner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Scorpius has chosen a Bearded Dragon for a pet, and moved it into his and Albus' bedroom. This fact really hasn't gone down well with his boyfriend.





	When Henrique Came To Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the HP Next Gen Scenes collection. 
> 
> Their theme for July was _pets_ , and this story uses the prompt: _cuddle_.

Scorpius and Albus had been living together a month when Henrique arrived. 

Henrique was Scorpius’ choice of pet. He’d never had much of a tolerance for Crups (their barking left him on edge) and Kneazles just weren't right either (he was sure he was allergic to their fur). Scorpius chose the Bearded Dragon from the Magical Menagerie, and brought him home to an unimpressed Albus. Of all the animals in the world, a muggle reptile was the very last creature he’d have imagined sharing his life with. Scorpius, however, would not be denied. 

_“Henrique is the perfect pet, Albie. No fur to brush and no walks to disturb our evenings.”_

_“I’m lonely in the day, love. It gets boring studying while you’re off training to be an Auror. He’ll be a friendly face to talk to.”_

_“Wizarding animals tend to burst into flame, or disappear. I was always rubbish at Magical Creatures anyway, love. Henrique will live for years. He’ll be a big part of our lives.”_

Scorpius moved Henrique into their bedroom, magically extending a wooden box for him to use as a home. 

Scorpius, who had never had a pet before, went the extra mile to make the creature happy. Henrique grew to be a fat contented little thing and really, Albus thought, he was living rather a charmed existence. Everything would have been perfection in the Potter-Malfoy household except that Albus found the animals existence in their bedroom rather off-putting. 

“We’re supposed to have sex with Henrique staring at us?” Albus had hissed, quite unable to relax into their post lay-in kissing session. “Look at those cold dead eyes staring at us, Scorp. He looks like he’s plotting our bloody _demise_.”

“He’s got as much right to be here as you,” Scorpius huffed, raising his eyebrows at Al’s grimace of indignation. “It’s Henrique’s home too. Look, if you don’t like him in the bedroom, I'll take him outside.”

“Yes! If you would love,” Albus said, more amused than annoyed. Henrique chose that moment to scratch his claws against the side of his enclosure, a _scritch-scratch-scritch_ that sent shivers down Albus’ spine. “ _Ughh_. Those spiky claws. Take him out, I can’t make love with that noise.”

“Cast a silencing spell then,” Scorpius counted irritably. “At Hogwarts you’d seduce me in alcoves; make me come hidden behind tapestries. We’d sleep together behind a bedroom curtain in a dormitory full of other boys… Yet Henrique is enough to put you off? I’m _insulted_.” 

“I’d fuck you on a Quidditch pitch Scorpius, but Henrique… I’m finding his presence rather a cold shower on my libido. I’m sorry.”

~@~

Scorpius cast a muting spell over Henrique’s enclosure and carried the box outside of the door. 

Taking control of the situation, and not wanting to waste his only chance to make languid, dreamy love to his beloved, Scorpius stripped off his shirt and commenced pressing hot kisses all over Albie’s warm freckled jaw. Albus was soon responding in kind. Their lips met, their kisses turning hot and sultry. Albus pushed Scorpius back into the mattress, each boy’s tongue engaged in a push-and-pull struggle for dominance. 

“Looks like I’ve won this particular battle,” Albus laughed as he undid his trousers. “I think everything is tip-top and responding perfectly well now our little _interloper_ has been removed.”

“I think we’ve both won,” Scorpius murmured, cuddling his boyfriend everywhere he could reach, and knotting his thin fingers through Albie’s thick black curls. “If this is what winning feels like, then I’ll take it every single day, please.”

And for the next few minutes, everything was perfection. It was hot skin, and soft touches. It was whispered encouragements and all the love and arousal that is being nineteen and sharing your first home with the love of your life. Their whole world seemed to shrink, fade until Albus and Scorpius were the only two wizards left in existence, when… 

_Scritch-scratch-scritch-scratch. Clunk. Scuttle. The loud hiss of a very annoyed reptile._

“It’s Henrique,” Scorpius gasped, running naked towards the bedroom door. “He’s got out! He really didn’t like the spell I cast, Albie! He pulled a face at me!”

Albus sighed, lay down and pulled the sheets over his head. In a battle between Henrique and himself, it would seem that the Dragon was destined to be the only winner. 

~@~

Very soon after, the decision was made that the Potter-Malfoy home simply wasn’t ready for a Bearded Dragon. 

Henrique moved house to live with Arthur Weasley. Al’s grandad was only too pleased to own a genuine muggle _dragon_ , and the pet was spoilt terribly by all of his children and grandchildren. Henrique was destined to live his very best life amongst several generations of smiling Weasleys. 

As for Scorpius, he decided that in future a goldfish was definitely the right option for a pet. Silent, meditative, and- best of all!- a fish was perfectly able to live in their kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
